


Gin and tonic with lemon

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, College student Obito, Good Uchiha Obito, High school student Uzumaki Naruto, Lemon, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, You Have Been Warned, blowjob, lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: "A gin and tonic for pleasure!""With lemon?""Yes, come on, you're cute"Rin had been organizing that party for years, Obito just wanted to enjoy the party, Kakashi had to make sure no minors entered the party.Well.Uzumaki Naruto arrives.Obito liked it, Kakashi threw him out and Rin just wants some normal friends.Naruto is 17 yo, Obito 24.Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we thank my partner in crime who sends me perfect images for Obinaru, we thank the p0rnfest that allows to prompt them and we thank that I can not wait for someone to file so I do it alone. Here's what we have to thank for this stupid pwp without a shred of angst. Just two teens at a party, a fun way to hook up, Obito being a casualty and Kakashi looking for an intruder.
> 
> [This story was written in Italian in January for LandediFandom's p0rnfest 2019]

At the ripe old age of twenty-four, Obito Uchiha had been forced to admit to himself that his greatest weakness was Rin Nohara, his best friend and historical ex-crush. Perhaps, if he had been a little more awake, he would have noticed it a long time ago, instead he had had to wait for college to realize that he was totally unable to deny her anything, even if it all backfired.

Because if he had been able to say _no_ to her even once, he would never have been in that situation.

But maybe he wouldn't even get the best blow job of his life.

**

The thumping music bounced between the walls amplified by the speakers placed almost everywhere, making it difficult for him to decipher what the girl in front of him was trying to tell him.

"What?!" he shouted trying to overpower the disco music. He also leaned out onto the balcony to be closer to her.

"I said two tequilas!" repeated the girl in a higher tone, insistently waving the voucher of the free drink. "And get them full!"

"Two tequilas," he repeated to himself to make sure he understood correctly.

He looked around the counter, on the shelf where they kept all the things, looking for the ingredients for that cocktail. He hoped not to have a face too lost as he gathered around him the necessary; nor of showing impatience at the way the girl leaned over the counter to stare at him, in a clear invitation to hurry.

He couldn't believe he'd let himself get stuck. Instead of being on the dance floor moving to the rhythm of music like his peers and classmates, he was behind a balcony having drinks. How did he join the staff if he was a student?

Yet Rin was so happy and smiled so hard when she informed him and Kakashi that finally, after years of trying, she had been assigned the task of handling the college Christmas party. I mean, how could he fail her when she asked him so confidently to help her? How could he have deflated her enthusiasm by telling her that no, she had no intention of spending one of the most anticipated parties in the entire University behind a bar balcony?

He could not.

Thus, due to his weakness, he found himself using his vast knowledge of spirits and cocktails to prepare them for others.

He threw yet another look of envy at the crowd that danced and jumped on the floor, incited by the DJ who had been called for the occasion. The party looked great, but he didn't expect anything different as Rin had been planning all of this since he was a freshman.

He grinned thinking that perhaps Kakashi had been worse. At least he was inside and still had the opportunity to flirt with some beautiful girl or handsome boy who approached alone, while his friend was entering the Security task.

The Christmas party at the University of Konoha was one of the most famous in the whole city, which implied infiltrators who did not belong to the campus and who were without tickets. The problem was that they were often underage high school students. He knew that years ago there had been problems for this fact, a sixteen-year-old had ended up in the hospital with an alcohol coma, and since then he had become more scrupulous towards external guests. To access the party it was absolutely necessary to have a specific invitation from a member of the university and to be of legal age, therefore provided with a recognition document and a special guest card. It was hoped that in that way the underage infiltrators would disappear, even if Obito had some doubts about it.

Certainly Rin had done well to leave that delicate task to Kakashi, his friend was one of the most diligent and set with the rules he knew. If there was something wrong he would have noticed it right away. So he was pretty sure that that year they could rest easy, there would be no minors to undermine the party with some stunt.

It remained to hope that it was not adults who ended up in an ethyl coma. But considering how much alcohol he had brewed since he'd been on the balcony, he would have been surprised that it hadn't happened.

**

He stared suspiciously at the card, scrutinizing every little part of it to make sure it wasn't fake. But it actually looked like a perfect valid identity document, it had absolutely nothing suspicious. The only detail he could hold on to was the fact that in the photo the boy had long black hair, while the nervous one in front of him was blond and with a much shorter cut - although equally disheveled.

The boy in front of him must have guessed something from his wary look, because he scratched his cheek embarrassed.

“I was dyed, I was in my period… goth”. He swallowed and looked away. "I can't wait to change it".

Kakashi wondered if that nervousness was really just embarrassment about the photo in the card, a feeling he'd noticed was widespread. Besides, apart from the color of his hair, he looked the same: same blue eyes, same round face with caramel complexion, he even had the same strange scratches on his cheeks.

The card was real and it was probably really his, he hadn't borrowed it from someone else. The fact that the same photo and name - Menma Namikaze - was on the university card was an argument in favor of his coming of age. Not to mention that he had presented himself with the ticket printed specifically for the interiors, not for the guests, so he could be sure that it was really part of the university. No college student would be foolish enough to buy one just to give it to a guest. Sure, he'd never seen his face around, but then again, he couldn't pretend to know every single person on campus.

However…

He sighed, being paranoid would lead to nothing. There was no reason to suspect him, his instincts were wrong. He then tore the ticket and returned it along with the documents.

"We remind you that you have a free drink, do not throw away the ticket, you will need it to go out at the end of the party" he said automatically as he dodged to let him in.

The boy, Menma Namikaze, smiled through his teeth and threw himself into the building without having to repeat it twice. He sighed again at that impatience, then looked at the long line waiting to enter.

Inwardly, he cursed Rin, but took comfort in the thought that Obito was in a similar situation as well.

**

"Bartender?"

"What do you want?" Obito blurted out, annoyed and almost overturned the complicated cocktail he was preparing - and because of his bad mood - when he realized that he was facing Rin. He blanched when he realized that he had replied badly to Rin.

Not that he was afraid of offending her, but getting mad at Rin was like getting mad at the sweetest, cutest thing in the world. You can't get mad at the cutest and sweetest thing in the world without feeling guilty.

However Rin didn't seem to be bothered by the piqued answer. Her face was mottled red from the sweltering heat in the room and a strange, crazy expression in her eyes, as if she were on caffeine.

"Everything is going well?" she asked hastily. “Do you have enough alcohol? Did you finish something? Should I have you bring some cash? "

Obito immediately realized that her friend was overloading and seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He was betting her future graduation - that it would come sooner or later - that it was since the party started that she was fidgeting and hanging around to make sure everything was okay.

"It's going great," he assured her, "we don’t need anything."

Obito handed the cocktail to the boy who had ordered it, then immediately began to prepare one for his friend. He could see a mile away that he needed alcohol to ease his nerves.

"No, Obito, I have to stay sober," she said realizing what he was doing.

"Come on, it's light," he promised as he spilled what was left of the vodka into the glass.

A huge and encouraging smile had been printed on his face, even if until then he had incinerated everyone with his eyes. But he absolutely didn't want to worry Rin even more with his impatience, he had to look happy in front of her.

"I hope everything goes well, that there are no infiltrators," the girl commented meanwhile, looking around as if to make sure not to spot any.

“Let Kakashi take care of it. Here, ”he added, holding out the plastic cup. Since it was Rin he had also made a point of making a decoration with lime and parasol.

She sipped it worriedly, but then melted into a smile.

"Is it grapefruit?"

"Already".

“I love grapefruit”.

 _One point to me, Kakashi!_ he grinned to himself, instead he said:

"I know. Now dance and relax a bit, you have to enjoy this party too. And maybe pick up someone ".

 _At least you can_ , he added mentally depressed, but nevertheless took care to give her an encouraging wink.

"Yes, just ... I'm going to check that Kakashi's is all right too," she said as she got off the stool.

Obito couldn't even protest that she had already disappeared into the crowd. He sighed in discomfort and stopped smiling, again depressed and envious of the others who were having fun. However, he could not even enjoy a moment of respite, because the stool vacated by the girl was immediately occupied by someone else.

"A gin and tonic, please!" a shrill voice ordered.

Obito sighed immediately taking a new glass, eyes cast down on the counter.

"With lemon?" he asked laconic.

He got no answer right away, so he lifted his face to repeat the question louder and overpower the music. But he found himself stared and struck by two oceanic eyes, shining even in the dim light of the disco.

The boy had leaned over the counter, one hand holding his face on which an evident mischievous expression was painted. Unkempt blond hair fell over his forehead and together with strange marks on his cheeks gave him a wild, seductive look.

On the scale of beauty that Obito enjoyed assigning with Rin, that boy was definitely a full ten.

"A ... lemon?" Obito repeated, though not as loudly as he would have liked.

The sly smile widened as her eyes looked at him mischievously.

"Mmh ..." she pretended to think about it, watching him carefully. "Yes, come on, you're cute."


	2. Chapter 2

And at the moment Obito thought he didn't understand. But then he realized that there could be no misunderstanding caused by the music, the way the blond boy looked back was too explicit to be interpreted otherwise. He felt almost eaten by the blue eyes and had to admit to himself that he was quite flattered.

He looked away with a pleased smile, then moved to get the necessary. Up to that moment he had made every cocktail in a hurry, but at that moment he decided to impress the other and put into practice all his skills as a barman. With a boastful smile he made a bit of a scene, even attempting some acrobatics while mixing the various ingredients. He was only sorry that he had not asked him for a too demanding cocktail and therefore could not keep it going any longer.

He handed it to him without letting go of his smile, hoped he would notice that he hadn't put any lemon wedge and asked him something about it. But the other just waved the free drink in front of him. He shook his head without taking it.

"This I offer you" he explained and, not caring about all the other customers, he leaned in turn to the counter as to be flirtatious. He blinked as well, mimicking Rin when she tried to charm someone. Too bad that she had huge doe eyes, he had a completely different effect.

But the blond boy laughed and looked at him more and more interested.

"Thank you ..." he left the sentence hanging, with a clear underlying question.

He did not miss the opportunity, widened his smile.

"Obito" he replied, then returned the interested look. "You?"

It seemed to him that he hesitated, his eyes uncertain for a moment. But it only lasted a second, because he smiled brightly again.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto ..." he repeated trying to give himself a sensual tone. "I've never seen you around, are you with someone?" he took care to investigate.

But he quickly denied that question, shaking his head left and right.

“No, no! I study… er, I study economics ”.

"Ah, so you're not on the humanities campus."

This explained why he had never seen him.

"That's right, that's exactly why!" he confirmed shaking his head up and down this time. “You, instead? Are you humanistic? "

He nodded in turn. "History" he confirmed.

"How boring!" comment.

He raised an eyebrow. "You speak that you study economics!" protest. "The choice of those who do not know what to choose!"

Naruto laughed. "You're absolutely right".

He did not expect that answer, usually when it was said all the economists jumped to defend their faculty and their honor, often creating even violent quarrels. He was pleasantly surprised not to have had that reaction, also because in hindsight it was a suicidal move for his flirtation.

But that also made him nice as well as beautiful.

"It's very good," Naruto laughed, showing him the cocktail. "You're good, considering that you deal with dead things," he added, mocking him.

“In fact, I learned by preparing one every time a Roman emperor was killed in a conspiracy”.

He realized too late that perhaps his joke wasn't all that interesting, that perhaps not even a history student would laugh at how painful it was.

Why was it so bad to flirt?

But Naruto had to find him cute enough to resist, because instead of getting up and walking away in indignation like any normal human being he burst out laughing.

"Damn, you must have become an alcoholic!"

“I admit it without shame”.

"Ugh, it must be really depressing to make drinks without being able to drink them ..."

He sighed disconsolately. "You hit the spot."

In fact, he suspected that Rin had put him behind the balcony also to avoid imitating the Christmas party last year, when he got drunk, undressed and danced in boxers on the cube in front of everyone.

Now in any faculty his name had become legend and he didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Rather, he found it odd that Naruto didn't recognize him. Or maybe Naruto had approached him precisely because he had recognized him.

In any case, he was enchanted by staring at him while he took the plastic straw between his lips in a very ... explanatory way. He watched very carefully that mouth tighten around the straw as if it were actually something bigger. The mischievous look in his blue eyes made him realize that they were both thinking the same thing.

He swallowed and ran a hand over his collar, sure that the heat was no longer caused only by the presence of so many people in the club. He looked for something to say, but by now he had already left to devise a way to leave the counter-bar and go with Naruto to a place where they could better deepen their mutual and _intimate_ knowledge.

He cleared his throat. "I didn't give you the lemon," he pointed out.

Naruto replied with a knowing smile. "Not yet," he confirmed, narrowing his eyes. "Do you have time for a cigarette break?"

The fact that he was so direct made him much more interesting to Obito, he liked guys so they went straight to the point. Perhaps because he too preferred to act first and _then_ think.

But unfortunately his blood had started flowing down already when Naruto had mimicked a fellatio on the straw and now there was no longer any left to oxygenate his brain, so he said like the idiot he was:

"I do not smoke".

Naruto widened his eyes in confusion, but then burst out laughing again.

“Me neither,” he reassured him. "But I'd like to keep something else in my mouth ..." she stared at him, allusive, "... if you know what I mean" and, as if that wasn't explicit enough, he glanced at his groin.

He didn't have to say more.

**

Although it was after eleven in the evening, the queue at the entrance to the disco showed no sign of diminishing. Kakashi was beginning to be impatient, how was it possible that other people would arrive at such a late hour?

He just hoped that the building would be enough to contain them all.

It was at the end of a sigh, as he let in a couple, that his very thin ears picked up an interesting conversation, one in which a certain Menma Namikaze was mentioned.

Kakashi hadn't forgotten the nervous blond, because suspicion was stuck in his stomach. So he turned in their direction and listened shamelessly.

"I'm really sorry!" one said.

"I hope he's not too sick," added another.

"No, just a little fever" replied the one who had mentioned him first. "But understand that he cannot come".

"What a pity, we would have enjoyed it."

"So we don't have to wait for him."

“Eh, no, he just sent me a message yesterday. Tonight we celebrate without him".

Kakashi widened his eyes in horror and left his post for a few minutes, approaching the group.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked perhaps a little too abruptly.

He was looked upon with suspicion by all three.

"About ... about a friend of ours," one replied, lingering on the shirt, where there was threateningly written _security_.

"And this friend is called Menma Namikaze?"

They nodded.

"Who is sick and can't come to the party tonight?"

They nodded again, more and more confused. Kakashi began to feel bad when he realized that maybe he had made a mistake. But then it could have been a namesake, a coincidence.

"This Menma ..." he began cautiously, "does he have unkempt black hair, blue eyes and strange markings on his cheeks?"

"Do you know him?" one asked while the others nodded.

He didn't answer, his mind was working very fast. He couldn't be wrong, they were talking about the same person. So whoever showed up with his identity card, his card and his ticket was not him, he was an infiltrator. But who could it be to have such personal items?

He was seized by enlightenment.

"Does this Menma have a younger brother?"

The ensuing nod of the group was like a punch in the stomach. He was wrong, he made a huge mistake, he let himself be deceived! He had let a minor in!

"Oh no ..." he gasped, whitening. He walked away from the group without saying anything else, ignoring the confused looks.

Inside the club there was a minor. A minor whom he had let in. For all his scrupulous individual control, he had let himself be fooled by a little boy! A little boy who, if discovered, would have messed up all the organizers, including Rin.

And it was Rin who suddenly found himself in front of him. Her cheerful smile disappeared as soon as she saw how pale her friend was.

"Kakashi, is there any problem?" she peeped with the clear hope of a negative answer.

But he looked towards the entrance, where he heard the echo of disco music, where among so many adults a minor danced risking to jeopardize everything for which Rin had worked hard.

They had to find him before it was too late.

"We have an infiltrator," he proclaimed seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is gettin hotter :D

Naruto felt like he had won the lottery.

Not only because some celestial deity had listened to his prayers, making his brother sick and allowing him to take his place at Konoha's most anticipated party, but because he had picked up!

He still didn't understand how that was possible, as every time he tried the first move he found himself with a two of spades due to his awkward pick-lines. Instead Obito seemed to have appreciated them a lot!

He had been eyeing him ever since he approached the bar area and immediately thought of giving it a try, seeing how beautiful he was, even if when he saw him chatting friendly with another girl he had almost lost his enthusiasm. Fortunately, Naruto Namikaze didn't lose his enthusiasm for so little!

… And now he was banged against the wall of the men's bathroom making out one of the most beautiful guys he had ever seen. A college boy. Him. He was making out with a college boy.

It couldn't be true.

In short, he felt like the king of the world while devouring the other boy's mouth and biting, sucking, licking, following instinct. Maybe he also felt a bit of a whore as he arched his back to make their pelvis collide to make him feel that, damn it, he was hard as marble. He gasped in the kiss as he realized that Obito too seemed to be in the same condition as him.

"Oh God" he gasped, pulling his lips away and the other tried to take advantage of it to kiss his neck, but Naruto firmly pulled him away from him.

"What ..." Obito tried to ask confused, but cut him off.

"I want to suck it," he said bluntly.

His dark eyes widened a little in surprise, then he blushed on his cheeks. Naruto loved that detail and without waiting for him to respond in some way he put his hands on his package. God, it was hard! And the way the jeans seemed to hold him hard, he had to be big too. He began fumbling with his fingers to unfasten the belt and unbutton his pants.

"But yes, help yourself!" Obito muttered as he pulled down his jeans along with the boxers.

Naruto barely listened to him, too focused on the cock that came forward.

"Oh God!" he moaned happily. "It is huge!"

Obito peered down in his direction. "Really?" he asked a little pleased.

"Really!" Naruto confirmed nodding with a look full of wonder and emotion. "He's really big and fat."

Yes, he knew he was exaggerating a bit in being a slut, but he wasn't exaggerating the size of his penis. It was about twenty or so, and it was large, with double veins in relief and pulsating, dark at the tip. It was truly wonderful to be moved.

_I'm at the party, making out a college guy and I'm about to put his huge cock down my throat._

Yes, definitely, Naruto felt like a King with a capital letter.

**

"We have to warn Obito of what happened," decreed Kakashi already part of his mission to find the infiltrator.

Rin trudged after him as they made their way through the crowd.

"Why? He already has his job to do ”she pointed out.

"That scoundrel will surely go to the bar area to order something, unless he has already done so. Obito can notice and warn us, ”he explained practically, his dark eyes wandering over each person in search of the features that had burned into his mind.

Unfortunately they reached the counter without him noticing and once they arrived they did not notice Obito's tall figure at all. He and Rin exchanged a knowing look, both worried that his friend had sent his homework to the devil to join the fray.

"Anko!" Rin called, nodding to the purple-haired girl. "Where is Obito?"

"That asshole!" snapped the one banging two shots on the floor with anger. "He dumped us here!"

"What?" Kakashi asked as he approached.

"You understand perfectly well. Your best friend has left us in the lurch to work alone to make a damned blond! "

"Did what?" Rin's eyes widened.

But Kakashi at the word _blond_ snapped immediately. "What? Did Obito talk to a blond boy? "

"He tried it with a blonde," she corrected.

"And this blond," Kakashi flew over, "was by chance dressed in orange, had blue eyes, scratches on his cheeks, caramel skin and ..." he launched into a very detailed physical description that surprised Rin as much as Anko.

"Then?" Kakashi urged when Anko didn't answer.

"Dude ... I'm not sure about the rest, I think the eyes were blue, but who can tell with these lights" she replied cautiously. "But I can assure you he was dressed in orange from head to toe."

Kakashi did not answer, Kakashi took a very long breath from his nose feeling his hands tingle. However, he made an effort to remain calm to ask:

"And where did they go?"

"Towards the bathrooms," Anko replied and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

He really struggled not to crash a hand on his forehead, but he could not avoid cursing his friend.

Rin looked at him worriedly. "Don't tell me that ..."

"Yup!" Kakashi growled. "Obito is about to fuck the underage infiltrator!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, again

Obito felt as if he had ended up in heaven, even though Naruto's mouth was hot as hell. In addition to seeming bottomless, seeing how he managed to swallow his entire erection, even touching his pubic hair with his nose. It was so beautiful to slip into that narrow, wet tunnel, with the tongue stroking the length and lips pressing the width.

It wasn't his first blow job, but it was definitely the best he'd ever received. He didn't know how long he would resist coming, but Naruto on the contrary knew how to move to make it last longer and as pleasant as possible.

"Oh God" he moaned, clutching his blond hair, contracting his gaze so as not to tighten it and instead basking in the sight of his own cock sliding into that wide open mouth. Besides, even Naruto didn't seem to want to break eye contact and kept his blue eyes raised towards him.

They were so perverse.

He let out the whole erection, remaining to touch the glans with his lips. He licked the tip, his mouth twisting into a smile.

"Are you saying I am God?" he asked while maintaining contact on sensitive skin.

Obito nodded casually. "Yes, yes. The God of Blowjobs ”he confirmed.

Naruto chuckled amused and pleased. He did not go back to swallow it, he just licked it from the tip to the base and vice versa, kissing the taut skin with his lips and following the raised veins.

This was also very nice, but ...

"Please put it back in your mouth" Obito pleaded in a gasp, without shame. He wanted to go back to sinking in that wet hell.

He tightened his grip on the blonde locks and pushed his round face into his crotch in clear order. But Naruto didn't seem willing to submit so easily and gave him yet another sly smile.

"Not now," he chirped leaving a last soft kiss on the glans.

Obito did not have time to protest that he started pumping with his hand, squeezing tight and secure. That firm grip left him breathless and he was forced to close his eyes, struck by the way Naruto was stimulating him.

Okay, Naruto paid for his studies as a porn actor. This was the only explanation that Obito could give himself. Once everything was done he would ask him for the link of his pornhub channel as a stimulation for future solo handjobs.

"Tell me what you swallow," he hoped feeling really out of breath.

"I swallow everything," Naruto confirmed.

The crowning glory of perfection.

"Then know that I don't miss it too much and yes, I want to fuck your mouth, so please, please ..."

And it had to be convincing enough, because at the umpteenth thrust of the hand towards the base, he also felt his lips return to close on the glans and slide softly along the rest of the length, the tongue that accompanied that gesture.

He arched his back to get as deep as he could and lifted his head to the bathroom ceiling. He didn't care to suppress the loud moan that came from his lips, he didn't care if anyone outside the bathroom would hear them.

Without realizing it, Obito began to move his hips, actually getting to fuck his mouth as asked. Naruto endured without moving away, only relaxed his throat to better accommodate those abrupt thrusts. He also increased the speed of the thrusts, sucking and licking in rhythm with the thrusts.

It was so fast, so hot, so tight… _oh_.

Obito came crushing his head against his crotch, his hands clinging to the blond locks as if afraid of losing his grip on reality. He freed himself with a cry of pure satisfaction and ecstasy, he felt that his whole body trembled at that sudden pleasure.

 _Oh. Yes thanks_.

It was all he could think, as well as incoherent lines of pleasure.

Naruto patiently waited for all the semen to be swallowed by his throat. He broke away as the grip on the back of his neck weakened and ran his tongue over his lips. He did it slowly, making sure he was seen by Obito. From the way he moaned he must have appreciated it very much.

That reaction had been very satisfying.

"Then?" Naruto asked eager to hear compliments for his technique. It had taken months of experimentation to perfect it and he was very proud of it.

Obito stared at him in amazement as he stood up.

"You are my new religion" he proclaimed out of breath despite his solemn expression.

Yet another laugh was emitted by the boy and Obito began to think that he really adored that mouth so much, not only for its evident abilities but also for the way it was always folded in those bright, heart-pounding smiles. The whole Naruto seemed to glow with his own light.

… Or maybe the strong orgasm was causing him to hallucinate.

Whatever the answer, Obito made him rise from the crouched position and involved him in a kiss full of gratitude and adoration. Naruto responded with incredible kindness, without transforming him into the frantic, animal kiss they had exchanged first. He indulged the tenderness of that gesture and let the other guide him in his movements for a while.

Obito thought that if sex between them was really so wow, maybe he could be smart enough not to let it be an occasional thing.

His plans for the near future were interrupted by Naruto, who also broke the kiss. He bit his jaw as he grabbed his hands and guided him with his fingers on his crotch, feeling from above the fabric of his jeans the hardness he pressed to free himself.

"Do you feel how hard I am?" Naruto moaned against the skin of his neck.

Obito gasped and squeezed on the bulge, nodded, rubbing himself against him. Even if he would have been out of the game for a while, it didn't mean that squeezing his erection and rubbing on him was any less exciting. He still felt euphoric, all a fire.

"It's made of marble," he confirmed, petting him from above the fabric, he tried to put his fingers inside his pants to really touch him, skin to skin.

Naruto grabbed him by the short hair at the back of his neck, squeezed in a way that made him tremble with excitement.

"Do you want to do something for me?"

Obito thought that Naruto was asking him to return the blowjob and, although he feared he did not have the same skills as a porn actor, he nodded without even thinking about it too much. So he started moving his hands to undo his belt and pants. But Naruto surprised him, because he slipped a hand from the nape of his neck down his neck, his back, until he slipped inside his loose jeans to squeeze his buttock. At that unexpected grip Obito gasped.

"So ..." Naruto asked cutesy, his index and middle fingers lazily touching the crack between the buttocks, in a caress full of allusions. "Will you give me your nice little ass?"

And even if it was not what he expected, even if when he went with the boys he preferred to be the active one, he did not let himself be taken in by any doubts. Obito said nothing, he only finished stripping the other of his boxers and then turned around. He put his hands on the wall and arched a little, offering himself to the sight of Naruto.

He knew he was watching him and Obito could only get excited to imagine how cloudy with desire the blue gaze was.

He groaned as he felt a light slap play against his solid glute.

"You know, Obito ..."

Naruto had pressed against him, stroking his back still dressed, reaching with his hands to his mouth to penetrate it and let his fingers moisten with saliva.

"Mhhh?" he muttered as he played with his tongue with those naughty fingers.

"I'm starting to think I might like you very much."

Obito smiled and arched to push with his buttocks against his tense groin.

The feeling was mutual.

**

Kakashi walked in the lead, Rin struggled to keep up with his pace of march. They had left the dance floor area to reach one of the many corridors that lined the main room. Despite everything, there were many people there too, mostly couples engaged in intimate activities.

When they reached their destination they recognized two of their classmates in front of the bathroom door. Rin got a little embarrassed to see how they ate each other's faces and looked away to pretend nothing happened, but Kakashi didn't take the same concern.

“Asuma! Kurenai! " Kakashi dazzled, making both his friend and the two boys jump, who stopped kissing passionately.

"Ka ... kashi?" Asuma asked confusedly, surely wondering if there was any rule that forbade people to kiss in front of the bathrooms for which he wanted to scold them.

Rin had gone red with embarrassment, as had Kurenai.

Kakashi pointed a finger at the other. "Did you by chance see Obito enter the bathroom with a blond boy, blue eyes, slightly dark skin and dressed in orange?" he listed.

Those weren't the only bathrooms in the structure, in fact they had already made a couple of holes in the water, they could perfectly have gone somewhere else, so it was better to make sure they had passed through there.

Asuma nodded. “Um yes, they went inside. But…"

Kakashi nodded, they had finally found them. The first to move was Rin, who started to enter, but Kakashi stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's the boys' bathrooms," he pointed out, "you can't enter."

"But…"

"Rules are rules!" he interrupted her seriously, then looked at the closed door belligerently. "I'll go!"

"Kakashi, maybe it's better ..." Kurenai tried, but Kakashi didn't listen to her.

Overly pompous, he strode down the hall to the door. He opened it impetuously, ready to insult his best friend who could not keep it in his pants and that infiltrator who was making him suffer.

But his mouth remained ajar in a grimace of pure terror as he stepped inside. Kakashi quickly closed the door and walked back to Rin, his eyes bulging.

"What's up?" she asked anxiously.

He gasped in horror, panic and even a little confused by what he had seen.

"The infiltrator is fucking Obito!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the last chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Rin's brown eyes were squinted in two slits of pure reproach and blame as she carefully observed the two culprits in front of her. Before leaving the bathroom - obviously they had noticed Kakashi's intrusion - they had dressed, but from the unkempt hair, the wrinkled shirts and the redness all over the face it was all too clear what was happening until a second before.

"Well, well, well," Kakashi began angrily. "Were you having fun, Menma?"

The blond boy's face turned an even brighter red, while Obito looked up confused.

"Menma?" he asked, then turned to look at him. "Aren't you called Naruto?"

"I…"

"Oh, Naruto!" Kakashi popped his tongue. "Naruto. And tell me, Naruto, how old are you, Naruto? "

Naruto swallowed as he felt three pairs of eyes on him.

"Seventeen ..." he admitted in a peep.

In another situation, Obito's expression would have been almost comical. He jumped in place and opened his mouth wide, looking at Naruto as if he were saying some nonsense. As his brain realized that, yes, he was a minor and that, yes, he had been fucked by a boy much smaller than him, his face grew paler and he seemed to need to sit down.

"You ..." he murmured refusing to believe it.

“Obito,” Rin interrupted, the first time she spoke since they left the bathroom and her voice was as sharp as it had ever been, “go back to the counter. _Now_ ".

Obito did not have it repeated twice, he carried out the order but not without turning around to take a last look at the boy who remained there. A high school kid! He gave his ass to a high school kid!

Kakashi, on the other hand, did not watch his friend make a real escape, he continued to keep his furious eyes on the infiltrator.

"You know what you did, right?" Kakashi asked hard and, despite the situation to his disadvantage, the teenager gave him a cheeky and sly smile.

"The most beautiful boy in the whole university?"

Kakashi took a few seconds to understand and when he did, his whole face went red, he had still printed in his brain the way he had caught Obito at ninety, while urging the other to go _harder_.

"YOU BROKEN THE LAW!" Kakashi yelled unable to control himself. “Do you think it's a game? Does your brother know that you took his identity card ?! "

From the way Naruto looked down guilty and embarrassed he knew that no, this was all his own initiative.

"Identity appropriation," Kakashi announced. “This is a very serious crime, you know? Do you know that you could end up in prison for stealing another person's identity card to pretend to be him? "

Naruto turned pale. "But…"

“Obviously you are a minor, so things will be more complicated. We will have to call your parents or whoever is responsible for you ”.

At that prospect the boy blanched even more, he seemed more worried about the idea that his parents would find out than ending up in prison.

Rin decided to intervene before Kakashi terrified him too much.

"We're not going to get to this point," she heartened him, while keeping her tone full of reproach. “But you must realize that you have done a very serious thing. Do you realize this? "

He nodded frantically, hoping it was enough not to make them call his mother, since she believed him to be his best friend's house.

"Not to mention that you entered a place where it was forbidden to do so, another infraction" Kakashi continued to list. "And I bet you also drank alcohol, which is also prohibited by law."

"I do not…"

"Please, you met Obito and that idiot has certainly offered you a drink to fuck you ... to get fucked" he corrected to the last.

"But I approached him! I was the one who towed him!"

Kakashi did not take it into account, after all he did not deny what he had said.

"Can you call someone to come get you?" Rin asked.

"I ... I'm here with my scooter" Naruto replied, sad at the idea of having to leave that wonderful party, especially after it started so well.

"No, you can be picked up" declared Kakashi incorruptible. “You've been drinking, you can't drive. You could have an accident and mess with the organizers, since this is where you were given a drink ”.

"But…"

"Call. Someone, ”he spelled.

Naruto for a moment seemed to have the nerve to contradict him and retort in a lashing way, but Rin took a fighting step forward and, God, she looked like his mother with that look.

"Should we call your parents?" she growled.

With a sigh the boy shook his head and pulled out his smartphone. Before dialing a number, he took one last look in the direction where Obito had escaped.

As they say, from the stars to the stables.

**

Contrary to what Rin ordered, Obito had not gone to the counter to resume his work. They found him outside the main hall, sitting on the floor with a very depressed look intent on counting with his fingers.

They had waited with Naruto for someone to come to pick him up, to make sure he really left the building with an adult. Apparently the boy had preferred to call his weird uncle, who instead of reproaching him for the stunt had complimented him for his shrewdness. Kakashi had almost turned purple in the face.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, kinder and softened by the disconsolate expression on his friend's face.

He raised his pewter eyes on her.

“We're seven years apart,” he counted, explaining why he kept seven fingers straight, “and he's a minor. Do you say that I can pass as a pedophile? "

Rin didn't burst out laughing in his face just because he seemed really worried about being one. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and made an angry sound.

"Pedophilia is about the attraction of adults to _prepubescent children_ , at seventeen from the physical point of view you are an adult" he ruled. "Furthermore, according to our law, the age of consent has been set at sixteen and various sanctions can only be presented when the older person has some influence on the child or has committed an abuse of power, such as between a student and a professor ”he added punctually as usual. "You could have been even twenty years older than him and it would not have been a crime, since you have no ancestry on him. As long as he was consenting, of course, but I must say he seemed to be… _a lot_ ”he coughed embarrassed.

"I think you should have studied law," Rin considered, admired by the exhaustive answer.

"I'm just a good citizen who knows their laws, you shouldn't need a degree for that," he replied impassively.

"I gave my ass to a minor!" Obito moaned interrupting them, he took his face in his hands.

Kakashi looked at him reproachfully. “I would be more worried that you gave a minor alcohol to drink. _This_ is a crime ”.

“No, you don't understand. My pride, my honor…! That kid seemed to have more experience than me!"

Rin rolled her eyes realizing that, overcoming the terror of being accused of pedophilia, Obito felt hurt in his weak male ego for being the passive one with a much younger man.

"Probably because he's more experienced than you," Rin muttered with a sigh, "just because _he's not a kid_ and this wasn't supposed to be the first time he'd approached someone."

"Definitely," Obito agreed, remembering how easy he was. "He screwed me".

"Have _you_ been screwed ?!" Kakashi was indignant. “What should I say? _I'm_ the one who got screwed, despite my very careful individual control! " he complained.

Oh no, Rin closed her eyes. A crisis of low self-esteem from Obito she could endure, but she didn't think she could resist even one from Kakashi.

“Come on, nothing bad happened”.

"I didn't respect the rules!"

"I gave him my ass!"

Out of good manners Rin ignored Obito's latest protest and concentrated on Kakashi.

“Infiltrators happen every year, it's inevitable. Above all, you had no way of finding out as he had his brother's ID card and interior card. If you hadn't overheard that conversation we probably never would have noticed. In the end we were lucky and everything ended well ”. Then she turned to Obito. “And don't you dare complain, you shouldn't have left your seat at the counter regardless. Don't think I'm not disappointed by you”.

Obito groaned and his eyes widened on the verge of tears. He could handle anything, but not Rin's disappointment.

"Please forgive me!" in fact he whimpered clinging to his arm. "Now I'm good, I promise you, don't hate me!"

"You are always the same, if I don't keep an eye on you you just mess up" Rin kept her face, although obviously she had already forgiven him.

And so, in the typical situation of Obito trying to forgive himself in the eyes of Rin and Kakashi muttering something complicated, they returned to the party, all three determined to leave that event behind.

**Two months later.**

"Kakashi, you are an infamous".

"Still ahead!"

"Yes, damn it, if I didn't pass this exam it will be your fault."

"Or yours that you haven't studied enough."

Rin rolled her eyes and saw clearly by meddling in the quarrel between the two, she knew it would wear out in a short time.

"You could have let me copy, the teacher even left the classroom!"

"Copying is against the rules and those who do not respect the rules are scum".

"And whoever doesn't help friends is scum of the worst kind!" Obito replied vehemently. Then he crossed his arms over his chest with a sulky expression. "I'll have passed it with a better grade than yours, that's it."

"Count on it…"

There was no one around the building while they were taking the stairs to leave the university, but at that time it was only attended by those who had to take exams, they should not be surprised that it was more empty than usual.

As expected by Rin, with that last line the quarrel vanished and silence returned between them. At least until Kakashi picked up his pace and joined Rin a little further on to ask her how she had answered one of the questions.

Obito preferred not to listen, every time the two nerds whispered the possible answers to each other, he panicked in realizing that he had not written the same things. He preferred to live in the blissful conviction of having taken the maximum until the outcome came out.

He winced a little when he saw a blond figure pass by. He stopped to look at the boy climbing the stairs to realize that no, he didn't know him. He quickened his pace to catch up with Kakashi and Rin again.

By now he had that reaction every time he glimpsed boys with blond hair. Even though it had been two months and both Kakashi and Rin seemed to have completely forgotten about the infiltrator at the party, he couldn't say the same was true for him. In fact, he had found himself thinking about that boy all too often, especially when he accidentally ended up with his hand on his hard cock masturbating.

He still dreamed of that blowjob and ... well, everything else.

By dint of thinking about it he had come to the conclusion that he didn't care if he was younger than him, he would give him his ass again and again, with much pleasure. I mean, Kakashi said it was okay if he didn't offer him a drink, right? So they might as well have been dating soberly, without alcohol.

He just didn't have the faintest idea of contacting him, he hadn't even been able to find him on some social network. Maybe Kakashi remembered the surname - he remembered everything - but he was ashamed to ask him.

Then he continued with his useless and ineffective tactic of observing any blond who came in front of him. Obviously in two months it had turned out to be nothing winning.

So, lost in those thoughts, he hardly noticed that the two friends had stopped and almost ran into them.

"What the hell…?" he exclaimed. By now they had arrived at the entrance.

"Obito, but he's ..." Rin hesitated not very sure.

"The infiltrator" Kakashi completed in a growl.

He widened his eyes and looked over the shoulders of his friends, into the large entrance room, and found that there, sitting on the waiting chairs, there was really him.

Naruto.

What was he doing two months later at his university? Was Naruto waiting for someone? Was Naruto looking for… him?

Without even asking permission, Obito hurled himself past Kakashi and Rin to join the younger boy.

"Naruto!" he shouted so loud that the name echoed throughout the room. "What are you doing here?"

And from the broad smile he received he knew it was there for him.

Rin and Kakashi watched in amazement Obito talk excitedly with the infiltrator, laugh and move flirtatiously. They were even more surprised when they saw both of them get up by hand and leave the building without stopping chatting. Close, too close.

But if Rin smiled tenderly when she realized what was happening, Kakashi instead moved fast to follow them.

"Kakashi!" she grabbed him by the arm. “You can't spy on them! Spying on people is against the rules and anyone who doesn't respect the rules is scum, ”she reminded him.

Kakashi turned to look at her slightly, not at all scratched by the girl's attempt to stop him.

"But who does not help friends is scum of the worst kind," he quoted.

There was a moment of lull, in which Rin looked at him intently. Then he let go and nodded.

"Okay, let's follow them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note: for the law on the consent of minors I based on the Italian one, being Italian myself and imagining the story set in Italy.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Any constructive comments are welcome!


End file.
